


Felt Myself Unravel

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Kat goes down for the first time. (A continuation of the 2x01 scene.)





	Felt Myself Unravel

She looks into Adena’s eyes, really takes a moment to stop and look, and all she sees is desire and acceptance, all for her. It makes her confident. It makes her crave this.

She flips their bodies over, wastes no time in making it clear what’s happening. She shows her in the cant of her hips, in the hot and messy way she kisses below Adena’s jaw, down her neck.

There’s a certain thrill to the gasp it elicits, to the sound of Adena’s ragged breath and whimpered moan when her tongue dips below her belly button. When she reaches the seam of Adena’s panties she glances down, notices the damp spot already darkening the fabric. It makes her groan, makes her duck down and lick at the spot near Adena’s hip bone, tongue dipping below the seam of her underwear as she works herself up, works herself closer to doing this for real.

“ _Kat…_ ”

Adena’s voice pitches, fingers clutching at the sheet beside her, and the desperate desire is enough to unravel her. It’s enough to shed the last of her reservations, to drag Adena’s underwear down her thighs and toss them aside, to fully settle her body beneath the sheets.

She _wants_ this. She wants to hear her name moaned from Adena’s lips over and over, to feel her lose herself in pleasure.

Adena spreads her leg, accommodating her, and she reaches up on instinct, winds her arm around Adena’s thigh and anchors her hand there.

Adena is _so_ wet, visibly so, and she nearly makes a comment about it. Just to be a tease, just to hear Adena moan and agree and remind her of what she does to her. But this isn’t about her right now. It’s about Adena, about making _her_ feel desired. So that she can understand how much Kat wants this, wants her.

Her heart is racing when she ducks her head down, relaxes her tongue and tentatively licks Adena. Then she pulls back just a fraction, leans forward again and licks with a broad stroke.

She’s uncertain as hell and there’s a tangy taste registering in her senses, and Adena _loses_ it.

The sound that drops out of her mouth is downright carnal, loud cry filling the air at the feel of Kat’s mouth finally on her, and fuck if it’s not the _hottest_ thing she’s ever heard.

She keeps her tongue relaxed, licking in slow strokes and adjusting to the sensation, trying to learn what Adena likes. But there doesn’t seem to be much that she can do wrong right now, with how worked up Adena is.  

Adena’s hips move with her, tilting up to meet the glide of her tongue, and they fall into a natural rhythm. The taste is different. She’s not sure how she feels about it, but it doesn’t even matter because Adena is so responsive and _fuck,_ she so underestimated how much she’d get off on this.

She feels Adena’s hand hover near her head before fisting in the sheets again, clearly holding herself back, and Kat reaches for her. She tangles their fingers together and tugs Adena forward, hand to the side of her head.

“ _It’s okay,_ ” she murmurs.

She can’t see Adena’s face, but then there are blunt nails scratching at the base of her neck, hand gently gripping there, and she moans. Because it’s so hot and it feels _so_ good, and she’s never been this tempted to touch herself during sex.

She doesn’t even anticipate the effect of her voice, muffled in Adena’s sex, but then Adena cries out again and tightens her grip, hips canting into her mouth.

“ _Kat-“_

She keeps the same pace, starts flicking up to Adena’s clit more often like she knows feels good for herself, hoping that it has the desired effect.

Adena’s body tenses and Kat can tell she’s getting close, breath pitching higher and higher.

“ _Inside,”_ Adena moans. “ _Kat please, I wanna feel—”_

Adena is _so_ close, and she thinks she understands. So she licks down to her entrance, presses her tongue in as deeply as she can and flicks up. When she does it again, Adena’s whole body tenses, calf pressing into her shoulder and hand clutching at her head as she comes.

She licks at the wetness, keeps pace through her orgasm until Adena is trembling and leaning away, thumb caressing her jaw to stop. And then, before she can even really process, Adena is pushing the sheet out of the way, baring her.

She hides her mouth behind the back of her hand on instinct, wipes at the wetness on her chin as her cheeks flush pink.

“Mm, don’t get shy on me now,” Adena murmurs, voice low and flirtatious. Adena’s eyes are sparkling, body relaxing into pleasure as she smiles. “Come here.”

She crawls up the bed, hovers over Adena for a second before laying down beside her. Adena leans in immediately and she freezes, unsure if—

Adena groans into the kiss, at the taste of herself on Kat’s tongue, and the gesture is so unexpectedly sexy that it makes her stomach clench.

“ _You’re way too good at that_ ,” Adena whispers, rubbing their noses together when she tips out of the kiss.

She’s not sure if Adena is saying it just affirm her or because she means it, but it makes her smile just the same.

“Yeah?” She searches her face.

Adena nods, smiles that gorgeous flirtatious smile that drives her crazy, and leans in to kiss her again. “Mhm.”

“That was so hot, I can’t even…” she trails off shaking her head, and they both smile. “I’ve never heard you like that.”

Adena laughs, bites her lip and blinks up at her.

“I have been imagining that...for a while.”

She smirks, confidence back in droves. “A while, huh?”

Adena quirks her eyebrow, rolls over to press their bodies together as her hand snakes down, trails teasing touches along her stomach. Her breath hitches, finally tuning in to how turned on she still is, how much she needs to get off.

“You have no idea.”


End file.
